1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotary edging blade system and more particularly pertains to safely and efficiently edging flower beds and the like.
2. Description or the Prior Art
The use of trimming and edging blades of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, trimming and edging blades of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of edging grassy areas and the like by conventional methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 221,483 to Terwilliger discloses a lawn trimmer blade for sprinkled heads. U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,521 to Crockett discloses a thatch remover attachment for rotary lawnmowers. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,549 to Bennett discloses a garden implement blade. U.S. Pat. No. 44,862,682 to Wait discloses a cutting assembly for high-speed rotary grass trimming device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,605 to Bond discloses a multipurpose cutting means. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,219 to Filippini discloses an edging blade for powered landscaping edgers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a rotary edging blade system that allows safely and efficiently edging flower beds and the like.
In this respect, the rotary edging blade system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of safely and efficiently edging flower beds and the like.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved rotary edging blade system which can be used for safely and efficiently edging flower beds and the like. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.